


Medication

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some things are not for the whole team to know.





	Medication

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-06-22 11:58am to 12:15pm & 2019-06-29 02:03pm to 02:07pm

''It's a protesting muscle.''

''True but in a line of protesting muscles. Stay down!''

Hands gave the command even more force and all he could do was let it happen.

''I still don't understand how he did it. It's not like he's not practicing every day, multiple times I might add.''

''Maybe that's exactly the problem.''

''He's done that since he could crawl.''

''So rude.''

''Still, why should his body be mad at him now? Should be used to it, right?''

''Training often to this extent is not something anyone can achieve.''

''We're talking about him, remember? No chance of that.''

''Let's just wait what buchou and sensei say. There's nothing we can do until then anyway.''

''Think fuku-buchou will have to stay?''

''No. I'm sure he'll be with us on our way out. Besides, Yukimura wouldn't allow that anyway.''

''Nope. Buchou can't leave his most precious one where he knows he'll be uncomfortable.''

''But buchou made him go in the first place.''

''Yes, with all of us tagging along. Real fun.''

''Don't always pull everything into irony, Niou-kun.''

''Why? Not like there's much other stuff today.''

''Waiting quietly comes to mind.''

''For what? It's quiet enough in here already. Creeps me out anyway.''

''Yeah, me too. I'd rather go to the roof.''

''Sounds like a splendid idea. I'm off!''

''Niou-senpai, wait up!''

''I'll go after them.''

''Thank you, Jackal-kun.''

''Me too!''

''Yes, Marui-kun.''

When they were out of sight Yagyuu took a deep, calming breath. 

''That was just in time.''

''In more ways than one.''

''Why?''

''Because I can't think of anything else but medication to get rid of this particular problem and Genichirou hates needles.''

''Medication does not have to be injected in most cases.''

''In his it does. Seiichi will be royally upset when they come out again.''

Yagyuu couldn't back a sigh.

''This will take longer than I anticipated.''

''Much longer.''

''I'll make a trip to the cafeteria.''

''I'll accompany you.''

''That much time?''

''That much time.''

''Sanada will have to stay here tonight, I'm afraid.''

Yanagi raised an eyebrow while Yagyuu adjusted his glasses.

''He's still in no condition to leave.''

''Why do I get the feeling that you had something to do with this, Seiichi?''

''It was the only way to get him to accept the medication - at the time. Though I might have been a bit too harsh.''

''He's unconscious.''

''Yes.''

Yanagi shared a look with Yagyuu and - as if they had spoken about this prematurely - their comment was made up of the exact same words, on the exact same note and at the exact same time.

''Just don't tell the others.''


End file.
